Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs Power Rangers SPD
by 13matthi
Summary: What happens when the Dekarangers meet their counterparts in the Power Rangers SPD.
1. Dekarangers meet SPD

Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs Power Rangers SPD

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing all rights go to Disney and Toei

*At the Deka Base*

The 6 Dekarangers are talking with their commander when the emergency alarm goes off

"Move Out" Boss Commands 

All 6 Dekarangers stand up and salute "Roger!" They race out of the room

"Boss there is someone coming towards the main room with a strange Blue dog" says Swan from a communicator

Boss is confused by what Swan said "What?"

The door opens and in comes a feline girl and a male blue Dog they stop when they see Boss

"Who are you?" Boss asks

The Feline cat speaks up "I am Kat Minx and this is Commander Doggie Kruger who are you?"

Boss stands up "Doggie? That is my name and I am the Commander of the Earth Deka Branch"

"Deka?" says Commander Kruger 

Swan walks in "Yes"

"You mean Delta?" says Kat

"What?" Swan asks

"This is our Command Center" says Kat

"No this is ours" says Swan

Boss and Kruger look at each other as they wonder what's going on

*In Japan*

The Dekarangers stop when they spot 6 individuals in their Deka Outfits fighting an alienizer

Umeko gets out of the squad cars with Sen "Freeze! Huh?"

"It looks like we're already here." says Sen

"How?" a very confused Umeko asks

"Yeah that's impossible" says Hoji

"Nonsense!" says Tetsu

The Alienizer disappears

The 6 Dekarangers gasp and say "Huh?"

"That Alienizer is gone" says Jasmine

The Red Ranger picks up a card then the 6 rangers turn to see the 6 Dekarangers walking up to them

"Hey! Who the hell do you people think you are?" says Ban

The 5 main rangers power down

"We are Space Patrol Delta" says Jack Landers

"Huh?" the Dekarangers say in unison

"No we are" says Umeko as The Dekarangers reveal their SP License surprising the 6 strangers

"That can't be" says Sky Tate

"Why not?" Hoji asks

The strangers reveal their SPD Morphers "Those are ours" Bridge says

Sen looks surprised letting out a "What?"

"Nonsense! I don't know who you imposters think you are but" Tetsu starts saying but he gets cut off by Omega Ranger

Omega gets in Tetsu's face "Imposters? I think you're the imposters just look at those cheap outfits"

Umeko gets in between Tetsu and Omega "Cheap?"

Sydney gets in Umeko's face "Yes! We said cheap!" says Sydney Drew

Both sides get in a stare down with their respective counterparts

Boss arrives and gets out of his squad car "Enough!" he yells

Both teams turn to Boss and Commander Kruger as they walk up

Commander!" Jack says

"Boss!" says Umeko

Anubis looks at his cadets "Cadets I'm afraid we're not in New Tech City"

"What? Commander that's impossible!" Sky says then Bridge puts his hand on Sky's shoulder which he promptly pushes off

"But if that's true then who are these posers"

Sen looks at Bridge "Posers? You're the" Umeko puts Sen in a headlock telling him to shut up and that Boss is about to speak

"You are both SPD however there is only one team in this universe" says Doggie

Ban Looks at Jack "Yeah told" Looks at Boss "What?"

"Universe? Boss I don't understand" Jasmine says

"Cadets, We are in a different universe at least that's what we deduced. We are the SPD in our world but they" Points to the Dekarangers "Are this universe SPD" says Anubis

"I think I get it" says Jack

Z speaks up after being silent during the scuffle "So" Z Looks at the Dekarangers then her commander "How did get here" she asks

"Let's head back to the base and figure this out and who knows maybe both teams will find some common traits between each other." says Doggie

All 12 Rangers salute then say "Roger!"

The SPD and Dekarangers head back to the Deka Base where they are ordered to learn about each other so they can work together.

To Be Continued…...


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs Power Rangers SPD

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

*At the Deka Base*

The two teams have been ordered to get to know each other before they can figure out a plan of action

Ban and Jack are arm wrestling as Hoji and Sky stand by the wall

"Idiots" Hoji and Sky say in unison "Hmm"

"I was suppose to be the Red Ranger but he got it" says Sky

"Why does it matter?" Hoji asks

"My father was a Red Ranger then he died in combat and I wanted to be the Red Ranger in his memory also because I looked up to him growing up" says Sky

"Ah, I guess I understand" says Hoji

"What's your beef with your leader" Sky asks

"He's just annoying always calling me Aibou" says Hoji "But at the same time I respect him because even though he's a bit chaotic in the way he does things" says Hoji

Sky chuckles "I guess I can relate a bit, while Jack gets on my nerves I have respect for him" says Sky

"Hey, Aibou wanna arm wrestle?" says Ban

"I'm not your Aibou!" Hoji says swinging a punch at Ban but he dodges and sends him over the couch

Jack and Sky laugh at their counterparts as they start wrestling

"Guess we have some things in common with these guys" Jack thinks to himself

"These two, even though they seem to be at each other's throat there is the same amount of respect between them" Sky thinks

In the Main Room

Bridge walks in with Butter Toast as Sen works on something

"Hey, want toast? It's buttery" says Bridge

"Did you just wiggle your fingers?" says Sen

"What? Oh yeah that happens when I say Butter" Bridge's fingers wiggle

"Why?" says Sen

"I don't know" Bridge says

Sen chuckles then stands up goes over to the corner and gets into his thinking pose

"What are you doing?" Bridge asks as he walks over to Sen

Sen gets back on his feet "That was my thinking pose doing that I will gain some kind of insight" Sen says

"Oh, I do that too, so what did you discover" says Bridge

"I was trying to figure out where your universe is and it seems you were somehow brought here by some alienizer"

"Alienizer? What's that?" Bridge asks

"They are criminals from space" says Sen

"Oh" Bridge says

"I wonder how the girls are bonding" Sen says crossing his arms

In the hall Jasmine and Z are walking and talking

"So you have ESPR powers?" says Z

"Yep, I can read someone's mind" says Jasmine

"Oh, I don't have ESPR but I can replicate" says Z

"Ah, that's cool" says Jasmine

"Mhmm" says Z "I wonder how Umeko and Sydney are bonding"

"If I know Umeko, I think I know what she's doing" says Jasmine

"Hmm?" Z looks at Jasmine confused

Jasmine looks at Z with a grin on her face

*In the bathroom*

Umeko and Sydney are in the bath

"So, you come in here when you wanna relax?" Sydney asks

"Yep, I'm known for this and being the teams leader" says Umeko

"You're the leader?" Sydney asks

"Yep! My comrades don't want to admit it but they no it" says Umeko

Sydney seems unconvinced but dismisses it "You and Sen are you?"

"Hmm? Are we dating" Umeko says then Sydney shakes her head "Oh, yes we are, how about you and Bridge?"

"Oh No we're just friends" says Sydney

"Oh, OK" says Umeko "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Shopping" Sydney says

"Really? Me too" says Umeko

The two pink rangers giggle

In the computer room

Tetsu looks on in shock as Sam now in his ball form is flying around

"So you're just a ball of light?" Tetsu asks

"Yep" says Sam

"This is nonsense" Tetsu says then Sam return to his Omega Ranger form

"Is this better?" Sam asks

"Don't worry about it, I just wonder how you guys got here" says Tetsu

"Yeah me too" says Sam

"I wonder if anyone else from your world is here as well" Tetsu says

In space

Agent Abrella meets Emperor Grumm

"So, you're Emperor Grumm?" says Agent Abrella

"Yes, I am the commander of the Troobian army" says Grumm

"Yes, I've heard that's why you were sent to this universe so you can help me get rid of those pesky Dekarangers" says Abrella "I even brought those SPD Rangers here too"

"How?" says Grumm

"It was easy" says Abrella

We go to a flashback showing Abrella opening up a portal with a strange machine which he enters

*In the SPD Univers*

The SPD Rangers are fighting Krybots as Grumm watches

"Perfect" says Abrella then he turns on the machine and transports the rangers, Grumm and his ship, Kat Minx and Anubis"

The Flashback ends

"I see while we were all distracted" says Grumm

"I figured your ship would be a good hideout so I sent it here too" says Abrella

"So, what do you have planned?" Grumm asks then Abrella laughs

To Be Continued…..


	3. The Final Battle: Farewell SPD

Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs Power Rangers SPD

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

*At the Deka Base*

The two teams are in the main room with Kat and Swan and the two commanders

"So, now that we have gotten to know each other we must figure out how to get you back to your world" says Boss

The alarm goes off then the hologram projector reveals Grumm and Abrella leading Krybots through the city

"Grumm? He's here too" says Jack

"Why am I not surprised?" Anubis

"Rangers move out!" Boss Orders

In downtown Metropolis

The SPD and Dekarangers appear before their advisaries

"Agent Abrella!" Ban yells

"Emperor Grumm!" Jack Yells

"Rangers, so we meet again" says Grumm

"It's time to finish you freaks off for good" says Abrella

"Funny we were gonna say the same thing about you!" says Sky

"Shall we do this?" Ban says looking at the SPD Rangers

"We shall Ban" says Jack then he looks at his team who all give him a nod "Alright, Rangers Ready?" he yells

"Change Stand By" says Ban

"SPD! Emergency!" The SPD Rangers yell

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" The Dekarangers yell

"1 SPD Red Ranger!"

"2 SPD Blue Ranger!"

"3 SPD Green Ranger!"

"4 SPD Yellow Ranger!"

"5 SPD Pink Ranger!"

"SPD Omega Ranger!"

"DekaRed!"

"DekaBlue!"

"DekaGreen!"

"DekaYellow!"

"DekaPink!"

"DekaBreak!"

"Power Rangers SPD!"

"Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

Agent Abrella and Grumm charge in with the Krybots

"Let's do this!" says Jack

The SPD Rangers and Dekarangers fight the krybots and enemy leaders

"Hyia!" Sam uses his Futuristic powers to take down some Krybots

"Nice! Now it's my turn!" Tetsu says then he blasts Krybots until they explode

Bridge and Sen go crashing through krybots taking them down

Bridge kicks a Krybot into a trash can then Sen blows him up

"Is this all?" Sky asks shooting Krybots down one at a time

"Yeah, real pathetic!" says Hoji doing the same as Sky

"Jasmine Twin Cam Angel?" says Umeko

"Yeah!" says Jasmine

"Mind if we join in" says Sydney and Z

"Let's do it!" says Jasmine and Umeko!

"Twim Cam Lovely Attack Times Two" The Four Female Rangers say in unison as they destroy the remaining Krybots

"This is impossible" says Abrella dodging Ban's attacks

"Abrella where is that Alienizer of yours" says Grumm

"Oh that freak from before? Yeah we destroyed him" Jack says

"What?" Says Grumm

"Damn you!" Abrella screams as he escapes Ban "I don't have time to get more"

"What about my soldiers? Did you bring them here?" says Grumm

"No, But" Abrella pulls out the machine only for it to be shot out of his hand and caught by Doggie and Anubis

"What?" says Grumm

"We had a feeling you'd be dumb enough to bring this with" says Doggie

"How?" says Abrella

The SPD Rangers and Dekarangers regroup

"We had a feeling you used some kind of device to send us here" Jack says

"Whatever your plan was it's been foiled" says Ban

"Curse you!" says Abrelle "Grumm let's retreat and come up with another plan?"

"You think I'd work with a fool like you? I am Emporer Grumm I don't need your help" He says then turns around only for Commander and Boss to turn the machine on and suck Grumm in.

"No! Curse you rangers!" says Abrella as he flies off

"He's getting away!" says Sky

"Let him, the Dekarangers we'll get him when the time comes" says Boss

*At the Deka Base*

"Well it was nice meeting you" says Bridge

"You too" says Sen

"If you need anything just give us a call" says Sydney

Umeko and Jasmine give Z and Sydney a nod

"Well, looks like it's time to return" says Anubis

Swan turns on the machine and a portal opens

"Ban take care" says Jack

"You too Aibou" says Ban

"I'm not your Aibou" says Jack imitating Hoji

Sky and Hoji chuckle then shake hands

"Take care" says Hoji

"You too" Sky says

The SPD Rangers return to their world then the portal closes.

"Later, Power Rangers SPD" says Umeko then she hears a whimper "Hmm?" she and her teammates turn around as Murphy comes out from under the table making the others laugh

"Murphy"Jasmine says as she and Umeko kneel down to him

"What were you doing under there? You missed everything" Umeko says petting Murphy

Murphy barks making the others laugh

The End

Note: Sorry if the end was anticlimactic but I like keeping my stories short at times. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
